phoenix wright ace villain number one
by jakkid166
Summary: robby rotten the villain of lazytown recruts phoenix to be a villain number one but THEEN some serious shit goes down, CAN HE DO IT?
1. Chapter 1

phoenix wright ace villain number one

by jakkid166

(dis story is dedoteated to stefen karl stefanson who iz battlin cancer, search he gofund me on google if u wanna suport him)

phoenix wrighte was in his house lik in the begining of every fickign fanfic i write and he was bored whic also hapens every time

"man i wihsh sum people wold get killed so i coudl get money, like ive never sad that before" said wright BUT THEN HIS PHONE RUNG LIKE AS IF U DIDENT EXPECT THAT

wright shovd his phone up he ass "heelo who is dis" BUT THEN HE SUDENLY VANISHED LOL IM SO ORIGINALE

wright woked up in a dark place but its not so dark u cant see more like its sorta dark but you can still see everythign

"wtf who the fuck am i" said wrigfht

"AHA" said a man who was there too "my inventshon worked d"

"who are yo u" said wright

"my name" said man and he did a super contruple flip right in front o wright "is robbi rotten, tha greatist villain of ALL TIME"

"o shit ur a bad guy? welp im gonne have to arrest you" said wrighte and he took out he handcuffs

"aha no u cant arrest me im invincible" said robbie "anywaiye as u can see i made a machin e that can transport ppl ehre so i can make them villains"

"o shit realy? wats being a villain like"

"o yea its super cool broseph u get to eat lotsa cake and soda"

"dam son now i wanna be a villain"

"well in dat case i gotta ask you sum questions"

"LIKE WAT"

"first hav yo u ever caught a good guy like a reel superhero?"

"nah"

"hav u ever tryed a disguise?"

"nah nah"

"ALRIGHT, i can see dat i will have to teahc you how to be a VILAIN"

and he saxophoned

"i swer to fuck if u sing i will stab you in the dick" said wright

"ok" said rottie "insted i will give you tha ultimat test, for me u must manage 2 catch the ULTIMATE annoying person, dat blue guy with muscle legs, SPROTAFLOP"

"o when you said blue guy wit legs i thought u meant sonic tha hedgehog hes a good friedn of mine u should meet him sometime" said wright

"no hedgehogs arent real" said robben "anyway lets go gatch tha sportafrop"

so wright and robbing rotten went out of his lair into the streats

"so wat is dis place" said wright

"dis is lazytowne" said stefan karl stefnasson "dat stupid blue fuck sportacus makes ppl do healthy thigns here, but i want every1 to be lazy caus thats more fun"

"wow wat a noble goal" said phoenic adoringly

"ok" said sprotacus "lets go find sportacus and set sum traps to catch him"

"but where is sportacop" said writgh

"hmm O SHIT HES RUNNING DIS DIRECTION, quick FIDN A WAY TO CATCH HIM U IDIOT" said robbie

"LIK WHAT" said phoeix

"hm" said robert "OOH i got an ideaa" and he graba net and give it to phoenix

"NOW lookat dis net that i jus found, when i say go, be ready to thro"

"ok" said phoeix then spartacus RUN BY

"GO" say robbie but hpeonix just threw it on robbie

"THROW IT ON HIME NOT ME YOU FUCKIGN DOPE" said robbie

"hey u dont take that tone wit me young man" said phoeix

"screw you u suck at being a villain" retorted robbie

"YA WELL maybe i dont wanan be a villain number one you memey fuck"

"GASP" gasped robbit "how could u say somethign so offensive 2 me, my feels are peels"

BUT THEGN THERE WAS A SOUND

"O SHIT" said robbie rotten "sum1 got caughte in one of our trapss, MAYBE ITS SPORTAFLOOP" and dey went to the cage trap to see and SUR ENOUGH tha cage had falled and sportacuss was in it

"YEA WE CAUGHT HEEM" said robbie "mayb ur not such a bad villain after all ur at least a villain number four"

"yea we did good" said wright and dey high fived "SO sportycus how does it feel 2 be caught"

but sportacus did nt talk or speak or respond r reply or even cough sarcasticaly

"wtf" said wight and he went into the cell to check in on him

"o shit" said wirght "HES DEAD"

"WAT" said robbie rotten "HOW THA FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN"

SUDDENLIE the copz ran up and arrested robbie

"UR UDNER AREST FOR KILLING SPORTACUS" said dick gumshoe

"SHIT" said robbie "IM INOCENT I TELL U" but he got arested

every1 left and wright was left alone with deadacus

"shit" said wright

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. chaopter 2: court number one

phoenix wright ace villain number one

chapter 2:

by jakkid166

"well shit" say wright who wa stil standin next to tha dead corpse of sportacus "i gues i shoudl go to ht edetdenton senter" he said and he went to the place that he said

phoenic strut through tha doors of the center and walked up to tha glass behind whic was robbi rotten sitting

"hey robby i see u got arested" said phoenxi

"yes but you got to belev me it wasnt me who kill sportacusp you youtta find you real killer"

"ok" said wright and he pulld out his trusty dusty notebook "tell me wat u did see"

"U ALREADY KNOW WHAT i saw you were ther WITH ME" said he

"o crap youre wright" said wright

"no ur wright" said robbie

"OH YEEEEAH"

anyway wrighte went back to tha crime scene to investigate

"HMMMMMM" said wright "how doe i investigate"

sudenly gumshoe walkd up to wirght "hey pal do u need a tutorial in investigating"

"ya sure gummy WAIT how did u get in lazytown world?"

"i usd the police portal obviously" say gumshoe "anyway 2 investigate u just have to use the touch screen to tap on wat you want to look at"

"O RIGHT tanks gumshoe" say wright "btw is there evidence"

"sorry pal you cant get the evidence" said gumshoe

"wat why"

"caus its for the prosecutor to make ur client guilty"

"U FUCKIN DICK DO I HAV TO BLACKMAIL U AGEN"

"jus kiddin man, were best buds rember we saved tha world together and shit,, heres tha evidence" and gumshoe gave him tha evidence

"AWWW YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH" say wright jumpin up and down and dancin "I GOT DA EVIDENCE WOOOOOO"

"wtf man calm down" say gushmoe

"NO" say wirght "I FEEL LIKE BEING ACTIV RIGHT NOW"

"wat" say gumshoe

"REMEMBER KIDS" say wright "U GOTTE GIT LOTS OF GOOD FOOD IN UR DIET EAT LOTS OF FRUIT AND VEGETALS AND DO 100 PUSHUPS EVERY DAY OR ELSE U WILL DIE FAT AND LONELY" and he danced all tha way to the courtroom

"what the fuck just happened" say gumshoe

COURT _

"trial is now in sesion for the trial of roby rotten" said da judge who was actualy the mayor from lazytowne

"the porsecution is ready ur honor" said the prosecution

"ok good" say mayor "pleas giv ur opening statement mr prosecution"

"ok" said prosecution "now wat we have here is evidenc that robber rotten killd sportacuse, u see he died of wound of the cage fallin on his head and knocking him out to death" sayed portsecution "i call my witnes to the stand, stepany"

"hi" say stephany "im stephganie"

"o hi stephany" say mayor "pls testify"

"ok" say stephani (i dont know wat her last name is)

~ ROBBEY ROTTER ~

"i was secretli watchin robbie set up he traps to catch sportycus"

"i saw heem set up da cage that fell on he head"

"HOLDE IT" say wright "CAGES are for trappin peopl not KILLIGN THEM WHICH MEANS HE couldnt have MEANT TO KILL SPORTYCUS which mean it wasent MURDER"

"we dident say it was murdre" say porsecuton "we aiming for manslaughter"

"oooooh" say wrighte "ok"

"anyway" say stephy "i saw the cag fall on sportycus and tha edge hit he head and kill him"

"said wright" are you sure about dat

"yes" say stephany

"BUT" say whight "did you see ROBBY ROTTEN us the trap to drop on him"

"O CRAP" say stepany "I GUES I DIDENT"

"NOOOOO" say porsecution "I TOT YOU SAID U SAW HIM USA THA TRAP"

"nope i jus saw him built it" say stephy

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO" say porsecution "DAT WA FUKC""

"NOTSOFAST" sayed another person from tha gallery

"WHO IS DAT" said mayor

"MY NAME" said person "IS BOBBY ROTTEN"

"O SHIT" said phoenic "hes dat guy from my favorit episode of lazytown!"

"yes tank you you might know me for being famous" say bobby and he used a canon to shoot himself outta the gallery into tha witnes stand "ANYWAY i want to TESTIFY"

"about wat" sayed mayor

"THE MURDER"

"O SHIT" say the courtrom but den they all got fined $300 caus you cant swear on a kids show

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. chapter 3: the real one

phoenix wright ace villain number one

chapter 3: the real one

"ok then" said the prosecutione " pls use your mouth to testify"

"ok" said bobby roten

~ HOW ROBBY ROTTEN DIED ~

"i wasin da background secretli watchin robby try to catch sprotacus caus im his bigest fan"

"OBJECTION" said wrighte "ur not a fan ur a PERSON"

"what" said mayor "dude dats not what he meant

"oh" say wright "dose that mean pentaly"

"hmmmm not dis time BUT IF YOU DO IT AGEN ULL GET PENALTY"

"ok" say wright continu witness

"so" say bobbi "i also saw da cage fall on sportycus but i ALSO saw somethin BLUE there when da cage fell, it mighta been da person who really Dropped de CAGE"

"THIS IS MY CHANCE THAT MUSTVE BEEN THE TRUE KILLER" thout wright

wright slammd his foot on his desk "I KNOW WHO DAT WAS"

"WHO" sayed porsecution

"SOMEONE IN DIS ROOM… WITH BLUE CLOTHES"

"but thats you" said mayor

"OH YEEEEEA- wait dis seems familiar" said wirght

"ahaha" saay porsecution "i tink i know what happend"

"orly" say mayor "pleas tell us wat happened wit that funny accent u have"

"its simple, WRIGHT is actualy a HITMAN who wa hired by robby roten to kill SPORTACUS"

"WHAT" say wirght "DATS NOT TRUE"

"i can prove it tho" say prosecution and he did a bakcflip and landed in wrights desk and he OPEND WRIGHTS SUIT AND PULLD OUT A GUN

"U SEE" say prosecution and wright got fined $500 for havign a gun on a kids show

"thats not for HITMANNING" say wright "dats my standard issue lawyer revolver, for when i ned to kill BAD GUYS"

"well dis time.. u KILLED A GOOD GUY" say porsecution

"WTF" say robbi "DO SOMETHIN WRIGHT"

"but what" say phoen ix "i hav no more evidence"

"ENOUG H" say mayor "i pronounc wright and robbie guilti for murderin sportacus and i sentenc dem to a 30 MINUTE TIME OUT"

"WHAT" say robby "NOOOOOOO THAT SOUDNS SO BORING"

"well" say mayor "u shoulda thought bout dat before u did a murder murder eat a burger"

"wtf thats not dat bad" say wright "why is mayor so lenient"

"well dis is a kids show we can only do so muc h punish ment or we will scare tha kids" say mayor "ANYWAY balif please take them to da time out room"

~ IN TIME OUT ROOM ~

"DAMIT" say robby "I CANT BELIEV U LOST THA CASE AND ALSO GOT URSELF CONVICTED, LIKE HOW DID U EVEN DO THAT"

"i hav no idea" say wirght "but deres no way im sittin dis timeout, we gotta ascAPE AND PROVE OUR INNOCENCE"

"right" say robby "but how we get outa here"

SUDENLY mayor walk in

"hey guys we got a present for u mailed from some place in the world idk whats in it but enjoy it watever it is" and he gave them tha package and leaved

"O SHIT" said robbie "I REMEMBER NOW i maild this to the time out room just in case i got guilti, now we can escap"

"but how" say wright

"WATCH" say robbie and he open tha package and there was a LAMP

"wtf how can that help us" say wirght

"dis is a MAGIC lamp" say robbie "watch"

and robbie threw tha lamp at the window and it broke the window and they climbd out

"wow that WAS like magic" said wright

"ok so" said robby "how do we prove are innocence"

"with evidence" say wright "lets go investagate the crime scene some more"

so they wetn there and therr was chalk outlin where sportacus body was

"hmmm" say wirght "i dont see anythign"

sudenly someone apear

it was EMA SKYPE

"o shit ema i havent seen u in a jakkid story before" say wirght

"ya mr wirhgt anyway i heard u need help investigatign"

"wat how did you hear that"

"i was watchin lazytown on TV and i saw u get arested and stuff"

"O RIGHT" say phoenixs "i forgot this is a TV show" and he wave at da camera (if ur wondering how i know about all dis stuff that hapened its cause i was watchin at home too)

"ok so did u find anythign" say ema

"nah nah" say wirght "nothin"

"did u remeber to use laminate spray?"

"O SHIT i forgot about dat"

"dont wory wright i got som" say ema and she pulld out a jug of luminal

"o cool" say wright "how do i do it agen"

"it simple" say ema "jus touch the part of tha touch screen where u wanna spray"

"oh ok" say wirght and he tapped on tha bushes

"ok" say ema and she dumpd all the luminol in the bushges and they all shrivled up and died caus luminol is poisonos to plants

"YEEEEEAH SCIENCE" said emma

"WAIT" say wirght "look, now dat the bushes are gone i see sumthin in there"

and he pulld out a remote "i wonder wat dis is"

"OH" say robbey "dats the remote for my CAGE, i was wonderin wher it went"

"hmmm" say wirght "THIS HAS FINGY PRINTS ON IT"

"o shit" say ema "gimme dat" and she dumpd fingerprint powdere on it and snorted it off "LOOK WIRGHT A FINGERPTING"

"whos it belogn to" say wirght

"it belong… to SPORTACUS"

"WAAAAAAT" said ema and wirght and robbie and me

TO BE CONINTEUD


	4. chapter 4: not chapter one

phoenix wright ace villain number one

chapter 4: not chapter one

by jakkid166

"but" say wirght "if thats sporacuses fingerprints… then dose that mean he killd himself?"

"mayber" said robby "but my fignerprints are also on that so it wont prove im not guilty"

"HMMMM ok lets overview our evidence" say wright "wat evidences do we have"

"wel" say ema "tha autopsi report gushmoe gave you, the remote, and watever the prosecution presetned"

"now that i tink about it the prosecutione didnt actualy present any evidence"

"hey ur right" say robby "how did he win wit no evidence?"

"idk dis is a weird tv show" say wirght "WAIT DATS IT"

"wats it" said roby

"EMA do u DVR this show?"

"yea i record evry episode"

"WE CAN LOOK AT DE EPISODE SPORTACUS GOT KILL IN FOR CLUES"

"o shit ur right" say ema and she pulld out her phone "dis has all my show recordings"

"OK lets find de episode" say wirght

BUT THEN

A BIG BLAKC VAN DROVE UP TO THEM AND 3 GUYS IN BLAKC WALKED OUT

"were with the nick jr CENSORHIP BOARD" say man #1 and he pulld out he gun "DROP THE BANNED EPI SOPE AND NOBODY GITS HURT"

"wat why is it ban" say wirght

"CAUS" say man #2 "it has a guy DYIGN in it we cant let tha KIDS see THAT"

"YEA so hand it over" say man #3

"ok" say ema and she gav them her phone

"tank you" said guy 1 and he throwed her phone on da ground and shot it

"HEY DAT WAS EXPENSIVE MONEY" say ema

"sory i dont know how to use phones" say man 1 "anyway guys thret neutralized lets go" and dey all got in the van and drove away

"DAMIT" say wirght "WHYD U GIVE THEM THE RECORD"

"i keep bakcups of my shows online" say ema

"o sweeT LETS GET ON THA WEB THEN" say wirght

SUDENLY the BLACK VAN DROVE BACK and man 2 leand out the window

"NOPE" he sayed "we jus deleted the whole internet so dat backup is gone too"

and they drov away again

"wtf the WHOLE INTERNET?" said wirght "DAMIT WHERE AM I GONA GET MY MIA RULE 34"

and edgewort who was watchin at home said "DAMMIT WHERE AM I GONNA GET MY PHOENIX WRIGHT RULE 34"

and me who was ALSO watchin at home said "DAMMIT WHERE AM I GONNA GETT MY BARRYLAWN RULE 3- I MEAN HOW AM I GONNA KEP WRITING THIS FANFIC"

"well shit" sayed ema "im outta ideas"

"HMMM" said robbie "wat now, we realy need to see dat episode"

"ok frist off" said wright and he took out he gun and shot the TV carmera so the black guys cant wat ch what hes doing

"o so thats how they knew we had da backups!" said robbie

"litsen" said phoen ix "i bet those guy in black have an HQ, if they does then we gotta sneek in there and get the episode from them"

"BUT HOW" say ema "we dont know where der HQ is"

"its simple" say wright "folow my lead"

and phoen ix went and grabed another tv camera and put it where tha other one was

"HELEO" said wirght into the cmaera "heeeeey ema look at dis other backup of the episode i hav on my phone" said wirght and he took out his phone

SUDENLY THE GUYZE in BLACK turnd up again like holey shit theyre fast

"GODAMIT YOU GUYS DO U EVER LEARN" said guy 3 and he jumpd out "ok man giv us the phone"

"ok" say wirght and he gav him the phone but den he pretended to TRIP AND FAL UNDER THE CAR

"O shit sorry" said wrighte but he secrelty put a trackign device under the vAN

he rolld out "sorry bout dat somtimes i trip from being too famous"

"its oK" said guy 3 and he shot phoenix phone and gav it back to him

"thanks bro" said guy 3 and he jumpd back in the van and dorve away

"ok" say wright and he trakced their locashon on his phone

"wooooah mr wirght how can u use ur phone if it got shot"

"its a nokia" say wright "ok now lets FOLLOW THERE VAN"

"but how" said robbi "we dont have a car"

"then lets GIT ONE" said wright and he ran overe to stingy who was in his car

"who the fuck are you" said sting y but wrighte grabbed him and threw him in the trunk

"wow dats so evil" said robbie "ur an amazing villain"

"ITS FOR A GOOD CAUSE" say wirght "wait um this car only has one seat"

"its ok" say ema "we can ride with stingy in the trunk"

so robby and ema got in tha back of the car and wirght turnd it on and chased after the van in black

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. chapter 5: tha last one

phoenix wright ace villain number one

chapter 5: the fifth one

by jakkid166

"THERE IT DOES" said wright pointign at the building wit his finger of objection

"THATS thE HQ of tha NICK JR CENSOR SHIP BOARD" said blue suit man named wright

"COOL" sayed robbie from tha trunk "HOW MUC H LONGER I CANT SEE FRUM OUT HERE"

"weve been here for 5 minutes" say wrighte

"WTF WHY DIDENT U TELL US" sayed stingy opening the trunk

"i herd some weird sounds comin from in there i dident wanna disturb u guys privacy" said phoen ix

"you dubm shit" say ema" ok never mind lets jus get in ther so we can GET THA PROOF"

"right" say wright

dey went to the fence surroundin tha place

"ok guys how we gonna get in we need a PLAN" said wright

""HMMMMMMMM" said robby "AHA i got it" and he tooked out scissors and he cut the fence but it shockd him

"OH FUCK" say robby "ITS A LECTRIC FENCE"

"i agree" said wright "but how can we get in then"

"well if we catn get over the fenc then well have 2 get in throug the front door" say stingy

"but HOW, they have GUARDS" say ema

"AHA" say robby "its DISGUISE TIME"

"hey dat was my idea you jack hole" say stingy

"but wher can we get disguise" say phoenix

"frfom the disguise store" said robby and he point to the disguise stor which was right next 2 the head quarters

"oh ok" say wright and they all go in and buyed disguisez that make them look lik boring business men people (exce pt wright caus he already dress like that)

they all walkd 2 the entrance and ther was guard there

"HALT WHO IS THERE" said the guard man

"were here for the super special nick jr cnsorship board business meeting" say wright

"ar you sure yo u wanna go in wit… DISGUISES ON?" said the guard

"SHIT" say wrighte "NO THESE ARENT SDISGUINES"

"YES THEY AR" say guard "iv got a trained eye, it went to college"

"and if ur all disguised, that must mean 1 thing…"

"...wat" said wright

"it means ur all… FROM THE DISGUISE HERE TO DELIVER OUR HALLOWEEN CONSTUME ORDER"

"uhhhhhhhh" say robby "YEP DATS US"

"sweet bro i hope u brought the phoenix wrighte costume that ones my faovirte" said guard and he let me in "nice phoenic wright custume by the way sir its almost like ur actualy him"

"o thanks" said wrighte and they all went in

"OK" say wright "now we gota find tha evidence room"

"but where" say robbie

"i haves a plaves" said wright and he went 2 the front desk

"yes helo wat is your appointmetn" said the guy

"yes helo we have dese disguises we hav to deliver to the evidence room" said pennix

"oh ok" said the guy and he gave dem the evidence room key

"SWEET" said wright

"wtf why are u so happy" say the guy

"UHHH" said wirght "no reason"

"oh ok well hav a good day"

wright and people went to evidence room and wetn inside and wrighte got on thec ompuiter

"ok" say wirght "lets find da missing episode"

"lazy town has a shit tonne of episodes tho" say ema "how we gonna find it fast"

"umm duh" say wirght and he typed in searc "the one where sportacus die" and it came up

da episode started playign on the screen

"ok phoeni lets go to the partr where sportacus was dead" said robby "I CANT BEAR TO WATCH"

wright went 2 the part

"O SHIT THATS ME IM ON TV" say wirght

"yea mr wirght you shud get an emmy award for ur performance for ur acting" say ema

"what acting" say wirght "WAIT look its SPORACUS"

sportacus wetn to the cage and dropped it on his own head and killd himself

"WTF" say robie "so sportacus DID COMIT SUICIDE ON HIMSELF?"

"ya i guess so" say wright

"BUT WHY" say stingy "hes a HERO"

"perhap the guilt from his just actiones were too much" say robbie "he will be missd" and he shed tears out of his chin

"WAIT" say wirght "LOOK ANOTHER SPORTACUS"

yes indeedy do there wa two sportacuses on the scren now and the alive sportacus wetn and put fake blood on tha dead sportacus and left

"WAT COULD THIS MEEN" said robbie

"IT MEANS" say wrighte "uhhh i dont know"

"weLL" say stingy "wat matters is ur not guilty"

"YES" say wrighte "AND WE HAV DA PROOF" and he took out a 32gb sandisk usb flash drive and copied tha episode onto it

"hmmm now dat we're at it lemme copy all da other episodes too" say wirght but he was STOP

"STOP" say a voic

everyone turnd around

"WHO ARE U PEOPLE" said the guy

"ummmm" said wirght "we are costume delivery peopl e"

"HAHAHA u dont think i know who you are… PHOENIX WRIGHT" said the guy

"SHIT" said wirght "how did you KNOOOOOOOW"

"caus im not blind" say he "caus of shit laws i was force to hire blind ppl for all my guards whic is why nobody recogniz you"

"oh" say wirght "i thought our disguisze were jus REALLY good"

"NOPE you suck lol" said guy

"HEY THATS MEAN U OLD SHITFART" say robbie "who even are u"

"I AM THE CHAIR MAN OF NICK JR" say the guy "MY NAME IS… uh one secodn"

he took out his phone and used google

"...THOMAS J MAY, I THINK"

"yea well u cant stop us" said wright "we hav da episode and were gona prove ourself unguilty in court"

"i disagree" said thomas and he hit a buton and robots came outta tha floor "KILL HIM AND GET DA EPISODE"

"SHIT" say wirght and they all ran and the wobots chased them and wirght was runnin with them and he was shootin his gun at da robots but it dident work caus they had bullet proof sprayed on them

SUDENLY wrighte and the guys CRASHED THRU THE WINDOW

"SHIIIIIIT" said wirght caus they were fallin like 50 storiez

"dont WORRY ILL SAVE US" said robbie and he ran to the ground and caught them all

"oh shit thanks bro ur a hero" said wirght

"WHAT" said robbi and he dropped them "IM NOT A HERO IM A VILAIN NUMBER ONE FUCK YOU"

"o right" say wright "i forgot dis is a lazytown story"

they all got in2 stingys car and drove back to lazytown courtroom

_ IN COURT_

"COURT IS SESSION" banged the mayor "now then wil thew defense give their opening statment"

"yes ur honor" said wirght "i have proof positive proof dat neither me or robbis are guilty for the murder of the murder"

"AHAHA" sayed the prosecution "i DOUBT THAT"

"yea well i dont" said wirght "mayor pls get the courtroom TV ready"

"ok said mayor" and he got the TV

wirght stuck the flash drive in the TV and tha episode played

"wait" say prosecution "NO NOT DAT"

the episode showd well u already know what happens

"HMMMM YES" say mayor "i believ this is proof u guys dident kill sportakus, i pronounce you NOT GUILTY"

"BUT" say wrighte "WERE NOT DONE, THE TRUUUUUUTH ISNT BEEN REVELAED"

"but what is the truth" said robbi

"hmmmmm" said wirght "i dont know"

"well do u have any clues" say mayor

"well lets sEE" said wright "in tha video there were two sportacuses whic leaves us with a few possiblities"

"1. one of tha sportacuses is some1 else in disguise

"2. one of the sportacusses is just a fake person who isent real or alive

"3. sportcus has a twin brother"

"AHA" say the prose cution "i know wat it is:

"what is it" say mayor

"ROBBY ROTTEN WAS DISGUISE AS SPORTACUS"

"shIIIIT" say robbi "NO THATS NOT TRUE"

"well" say myayor "it wouldent be tha first time he did that"

"WAIT" say phoe nix "even if dat were true we already got not guilty so we cant git guilty for it again caus double jeopardy whic means it CANT BE THE TRUTH"

"SHIIIIIT" said the prosecutione

"well dat leaves two options" say mayor "whic one"

"well" say phoe nix "i dont tink sportacus has a twin brother so that is not option"

"so that leaves… A FAKE PERSON" said robbis

"AH YES" say phoenix "IT IS ALL COMIGN TOGETHER NOW"

"what" say judge

"its simple" say ph oenix "the dead sprotacus WASNT REAL, sportacus FAKED HE DEATH WITH THE FAK SPORTACUS"

"NOOOOOOOO but do u have proof" say prosecution

"YES" say wirght "notice tha alive sportacus put fake blood on the dead guy head, and let me ask you what does not bleed?"

"FAKE PEOPLE" say robbie

"THATs RIGHT" say thats wright

"but" say mayor "if sprotacus fake he death where is he now then"

"let think about that" say wright "who is da one person we dont know their name of"

"uhhh" say mayor "i think dats me wAIT ARE U ACCUSING ME?" and wright got penalty

"NO" say wrightonator "the OTHER ONE, tha PROSECUTION" and wirght pointed he finger "PROSECUTIONE, YOU ARE SPORTACUS"

"SHIT NNNOOOOOOOO" sayed the prosecution who was sportacus

"howd i not notice that" say jujde "hes not even in disguise hes just normal clothes"

"shit ur right" say robbi

"SO" say wirght "why sprotacus did u fake you r own death"

"becaus" say sportacus "robbei was always tryin 2 get the kids o lazytown to become lazy and eat shit food all tha time and make them unhelthy and i was SIK OF IT, i had to get rid o him somehow so i frame him for my death"

"wow wat a noble reason to commit crime" say mayor "i see sprotacus is still the hero we all kno and love, i only sentense him to 5 minutes time out"

"welp dat works for me" say wright "hey robbey wanna go git some donuts and ice cream?"

"YEEEEA" said robbie

~LATER ON~

wright flew back to his house on tha plane

"ahhh" say wirght "time to relax"

BUT THEN A KNOCK WAS HEARD ON HE DOOR

"fuckign goddamit" say wirght "ooh maybe me nintendo switch is here" and he open tha door

"hello" said nick jr executiv person "im from nick jr and from ur appearanc in lazytown i have dis check for you" and he gave thas check to wright and it wa 15 million dollars

"O FUCK" say wrighte "sweet im a 15 millionaire tv star now" and he cashed tha check and kept the money in a safe under he bed

but littel did he know someone was schemign against him

THE END


End file.
